


Bechloe week 2015 - Chloe

by h_pw



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2015, Drabbles, F/F, all the prompts, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_pw/pseuds/h_pw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles using each of the prompts from Bechloe week from Chloe's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bechloe week 2015 - Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> The usual I don't own anything just having fun with fictional characters.
> 
> This does go as a companion piece to the series of drabbles from Beca's POV but you don't have to have read that first to read this.
> 
> Enjoy :-)

_Rain_

 

It’s shouldn’t hurt so much seeing Beca kiss Jesse but it does.  Chloe Beale has always been a creature of feelings and expression, she’s well versed in them, but somehow she’d missed the large elephant sized crush in the room that she had for Beca Mitchell until it was stamping on her heart.

The following weeks are torture as she tries to strike a delicate balance of trying to avoid the other girl enough to not rub salt in the wounds, but still spend enough time with Beca that she doesn’t push her away completely.

It’s when Chloe makes it out to her parents cabin for a few days over the summer that things begin to ease.  The weather is awful, dark grey skies and constant rain, it reflects her mood and gives her the right environment and excuse to wallow in her thoughts.  There’s time to adjust to this new realisation that she has more than friendly feelings for one of her best friends and the reality that she’s just going to have to find a way to be friends, just friends.

When she actually bothers to check her phone on her last night in the cabin the sense of irony is not lost on her, and a bit of hope rises, as she reads the string of consoling messages following Beca’s announcement.

‘Jesse and I broke up.  Don’t wanna talk about it.  It’s fine.’

 

_Celebrate_

 

The sound of boots hitting the rug and someone struggling to get out of a pair of skinny jeans wakes Chloe.  She doesn’t turn over or acknowledge the other person because she knows who it is, a few of the Bella’s had gone out to celebrate finishing their exams including Beca who has now won the struggle with her jeans and has managed to get into Chloe’s bed.  Chloe doesn’t give any indication that she’s awake and really it doesn’t matter she knows Beca will be asleep in a matter of seconds once she’s settled.  She’d been right when she said they’d be fast friends, quickly learning about each other and their quirks, it’s only recently their relationship has changed and all the new knowledge and stuff that comes with it they seem to be falling into just as quickly and comfortably.

She feels the other girl snuggle into her back and fingertips begin to absentmindedly make circles around her bellybutton once the brunette drapes an arm over her waist.  It’s a thing Chloe has learnt more recently that physical affection and contact is a great way to tell how comfortable Beca is.  When the other girl is stressed and unsure all those walls go up and she becomes closed off and unreachable, physically and emotionally.  Right now however, as Chloe feels a deep inhale just behind her ear and an exhale ghost across the side of her neck and shoulder it is like she can feel those walls and defences coming down and as Beca relaxes they become even closer, like they’re melding together.

“I love you.”

Hearing her girlfriend say those three words for the first time while Beca is drunk and half asleep is not perhaps the type of scenario people dream about, but it’s kind of perfect to Chloe.  Simple, honest, and unrestrained in a way that keeps a grin on her face even once she falls back asleep.

 

_Sports_

 

“So I have this sort of fantasy I was wondering perhaps, maybe if you were ok with it, that we could you know . . .”

In hindsight perhaps bringing up the topic of sexual fantasies over breakfast isn’t the best idea as Chloe watches Beca spit milk and cereal over the kitchen countertop, but teasing the tough girl and making her all nervous and shy is fun and she looks so _so_ cute.

“Erm, yeah, okay, sure, what are we . . . what kind of, you know, stuff are we talking about here?”

Seriously Chloe could just melt with how adorably awkward Beca is being, the brunette is trying to create an air of indifference with her laid back shrug and stoic expression, but Chloe can see how there’s a light flush starting on Beca’s neck, how the brunette somehow has a simultaneous fixed gaze on her cereal while her eye dart around everywhere but Chloe, and she can just about see that the other girl’s left leg is jiggling like mad.

“I just always had this fantasy about hooking up with the captain of the football team, or well any team really, but they’re wearing _just_ their varsity jacket the whole time.”

For the second time that morning Beca’s breakfast is spread across the counter.  Chloe stood and moved towards the sink to rinse out her bowl while the other girl recovered.

“That’s it!?”

“Yeah, why?  What did you think I was going to say?”

“I dunno some freaky ass shit like . . . hanging from the ceiling, peeing on each other, having me act like a horse or something.”

“Seriously, that’s a bit . . . specialised Beca.”

“Yeah, ok maybe I shouldn’t have quite jumped that far, but dressing up I can handle.” 

Chloe walked towards the brunette, leaning in close until her lips are ghosting over Beca’s ear.

“We’ll work up to the other stuff.”

Beca’s breakfast hits the countertop for the third time.

 

_3am_

 

“I’ve been offered a job.”

“Hello to you too.  Dude, what are you still doing up it’s like 3am, but that’s great ne-”

“It’s in LA.”  Chloe knows she should be patient, should at least let Beca get properly through the door and sat down, maybe even sleep seeing as the brunette has been working late at Residual Heat on a record and is probably exhausted but Chloe can’t contain her excitement and nerves.  Nerves and anxiety are becoming the predominant emotions however as the seconds tick by and Beca is yet to say anything and there are no obvious emotions Chloe can pick up from the other girls blank stare.

“Beca please say something.  Anything because otherwise I’m going to start babbl-“

Hands grip either side of her face and there are insistent lips against hers.  It takes Chloe a moment to respond and then they are moving together in a desperate push and pull, Chloe can’t hold back a moan as Beca bites into her bottom lip and she’s just starting to consider deepening this kiss and pinning the brunette against the countertop behind her when it abruptly ends.

“It’s not exotic dancing is it?  The job?”

Chloe can’t help but let out a choked laugh.

“No.  Vocal coach at a performing arts school.”

“You’re amazing, live with me, I mean in LA move in- live with me?”

The whole thing is said in a rush and finished off with a classic Beca nervous lopsided smirk that all Chloe can do in response is grab the front of Beca’s shirt and pull her in for a smile filled kiss.

 

_Babies_

 

One of the most amazing things about Beca is that for all her love of routine she has a streak of impulsivity that has Chloe equal parts turned on and falling even deeper in love. 

So when Beca says to Chloe’s brother Callum and his wife that they’ll take their 6 month old baby out for the afternoon to give them a break she’s slack-jawed with surprise. 

When they’re in the park and Beca picks up Charlotte with a practised ease and begins talking nonsense about trees and birds to her Chloe feels like she could cry with the way her heart swells.

 

_Colour_

 

They’re arguing about shades of white.  This is the stupidest argument ever and it’s been going on for a week now, _a week_ , Beca even spent the night sleeping on the couch last night.

“Chloe, and please don’t ever tell her I said this, but I agree with Beca, I think you’re being unreasonable.”

“Aca-scuse me.”  She can’t believe what she’s hearing, the person she’s called for help, her best friend, her maid of honour no less, is turning against her.

“I know you want things to be perfect and how you’ve always dreamed but it’s not just your day.  There are two of you in this, and even someone like Beca has probably spent time dreaming and planning her wedding since she was a little girl so it’s not fair to expect her to make all the compromises.  This is what a marriage is all about Chloe, the two of you coming together and sharing your dreams and creating new ones, not one of you railroading the other.  As my dad always said ‘to be married is to give up on your dreams’.”

Chloe pauses for a moment, at a loss for words because Aubrey is right in her own way, and in the back of her mind she starts thinking of ways to apologise and make this up to Beca.

“Thanks Bree.  Although you do know your dad was insane.”

 

_Consult_

 

“Oh my God will you stop looking at me like that!”

At the mock annoyance Chloe just lets her grin grow even wider and she squeezes her wife’s hand more tightly between her own.

“I just can’t believe we’re doing this, that _you’re_ doing this.”

She watches Beca shrugs, as the brunette keeps her eyes downcast and picks at imagined threads and fluff on her jeans.  Chloe ducks her head and pulls on the other girls hand, trying to catch her eyes.

“I’m serious Beca, I just- it’s amazing.”

“Everything’s going to ok right?  I mean nothing’s going to be wrong?”

Chloe can see the anxiety and panic as Beca finally meets her gaze, she’s surprised there hasn’t been more freak-outs.

“It’s going to be fine, you know Ashley she’s the best, it’s just a few tests, you can always change your mind after.”

“I could have quite happily gone the rest of my life without another Bella seeing my, you know, bits.”  She sighs and slides further down in her chair,  “And you’re carrying the next one.  I’m not joking Chlo this is a one-time thing and I’m going first because let’s face it there’s no way I’m going to be able to watch you go through this and then be able to do it so I’m not changing my mind.”

“Yeah you’re not really so tough.”  Chloe teases good-naturedly. 

Beca hums in response and Chloe can see the worry start to take over the brunettes face, gives the brunette’s hand another reassuring squeeze.

“It’s going to be fine.”

The door to the office they’ve been sat waiting in finally opens and Ashley walks in.

“Alright aca-ladies ready to make a baby?”


End file.
